


Só és nap

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Summer Vacation, Swimming
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Eve és Maze a tengerparton.
Relationships: Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 5





	Só és nap

Eve nevetett. Szabadon.

Az óceán körülvette és ringatta. Sötét haja csillogott a víztől, csillogott a déli fénytől.

Megcsókolná. Megkóstolná a sót és a napot a bőrén, míg nem válnának eggyé Eve ízével. Eve volt a szellő, a kert, és ő volt a káosz. Maze a nyelve alatt érezte a pezsgést.

Az izgalmat.

– Gyere be! – kiáltott Eve, és intett is hozzá.

Maze talpát megnyalta egy fodros, fehér hullám. Nem mozdult.

Ott állt némán. Most mit mondjon? Derüljön ki a titka? Nevessen rajta mindenki?

Vetett egy óvatos pillantást a háta mögé. Senki nem foglalkozott velük, azok sem, akiket nem akart rögtön lemészárolni.

Megrázta a fejét.

Eve felvonta a szemöldökét. Kijött a vízből. A puszija elsimította a szégyenlős ráncokat Maze homlokán.

– Na, mi az, nem tudsz úszni? – kérdezte súgva, és máris megfogta a kezét, és vitte be, húzta be magával a vízbe. Maze engedte. – Megtanítalak. Azt a haszontalan Ádámot is én tanítottam meg. – Eve lehalkította a hangját, és rámosolygott. – Meg Lucifert is, és ha neki ment, neked is menni fog.

Eve mosolya csak neki ragyogott, és Maze ment utána a mélybe.

Azért a mosolyért többször is megfulladna.


End file.
